


The bumpy ride

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Scully has to sit on Mulder's lap in the car.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	The bumpy ride

When Dana Scully is pissed off with you, you will know about it. The pout, the eye rolls, the glares that burn a hole into you, all of these are tell tale signs. 

And no amount of joking around was going to ease this tension. "Scully I'm sorry you felt that I prioritised Cynthia's opinion over yours. But she witnessed first hand this supernatural presence and I think that's worth...bearing in mind." 

Scully's face hardened at the mention of the woman's name. 

Dammit, never mention another woman's name when debating Scully you know better than that Mulder. He swallowed, preparing for the onslaught.

Scully turned to face him putting her hands on her hips. Looking him dead in the eye and freezing him in place. "Mulder, it troubles me how quickly you're willing to invest in someone just because they believe in the same things as you." 

"Invest...? No ...I just..."

Dammit Scully invest is the wrong word now he's going to think you're reacting emotionally. 

It was obvious that the nurse Cynthia had taken a liking to agent Mulder, as usual he was completely oblivious to this. And as usual Scully was hyper sensitive to it. 

It finally dawned on Mulder why Scully was behaving like this. She'd never had a problem with him diving face first into the supernatural before but she did have a problem with him agreeing with some random pretty nurse over her. Wow...Scully was jealous. 

His dick grew about 3 times it's usual size at the thought of this as he stood staring daftly at her with his mouth slightly ajar. 

Before he could regain his sense to say something smart or professional the local agent interrupted. 

"Agents Mulder and Scully I'm James Thorpe I'll be driving you to the site with the ranger Jack Nelson. "

They shook hands. "Unfortunately because of the condition of the roads out there the only type of vehicle we can take is Jack's and it's only got one seat in the back. He had to take the other seats out to fit all the equipment in." 

"It's fine Mulder you go ahead and call me when you're ready for me." 

"I'm afraid that's not possible agent Scully the roads will be blocked before the end of today. Were going to need to travel together. But you're welcome to sit at the front with me. " James Thorpe said while holding onto his belt. Scully looked him up and down but before she could respond Mulder chipped in. 

"Uh I don't think that's necessary James. There'll be more room in the back with me and we have some things to catch up on with the case. Thanks though..." 

Scully looked at Mulder. She was still pissed at him. But she sighed, it would have to wait.

"Ok Mulder how are we going to do this? Shall I sit on half of the seat? Or..."

Mulder sat down and Scully slid into the car. There wasn't enough room to sit side by side. She looked at him...he smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "I think you're gonna have to..." 

She sat down onto his lap before he could finish the sentence. He took a deep breath. And swallowed hard. He'd forgotten that he was still slightly erect. 

The officers started the engine. "Don't worry Scully we'll be there in no time." 

"Not really Agent Mulder it's going to be a long drive to the site I'm afraid." James said. 

They both sighed. Once the car had started it was so noisy that it was practically impossible to have a conversation with the two agents in front which might have relieved some of the tension that was building between Scully and Mulder. 

Mulder was squirming slightly trying to keep his erection from touching Scully. She noticed him moving and said 

"Mulder are you okay? You keep moving around?" 

"Yeah just tryna get... comfortable. "

"Oh if I'm putting too much pressure on your leg I can sit here." 

She moved back on to his lap, nestling her ass into his crotch. "...no...uh." It was too late she'd already plonked her self right onto the danger zone no point hiding it now it was impossible.

She breathed out a deep sigh and looked out the window as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Surely she could feel it, he thought. The vibration of the engine through the seats wasn't helping the situation at all. And was it him or was this road getting bumpier?  
He felt his eyes rolling back into his skull. This felt too good.

He regained his composure and tried to snap out of it. It felt dangerously good to have her in his lap like this. He hadn't prepared, he didn't even have time to masturbate in the shower this morning. His body was raring to go and he couldn't stop it. 

Why wasn't she reacting? Surely she felt it. He was a big guy. He felt slightly offended at the thought she couldn't feel it. So he decided to nudge her with his erection just slightly. With this she adjusted her position slightly but that was it.

Until she relaxed into him and he realised she had adjusted herself so that his cock was pressing directly into her erogenous zone. She'd managed to lift her skirt up at an angle so that it was pressing onto just her cotton knickers. 

Oh God. Scully's going to kill me, Mulder thought. This is her revenge. She's going to be the death of my career and my personal life. 

They sat there still for a few minutes. Mulders mouth open..."Mulder ...you're drooling on my arm." 

"Huh...sorry Scully."  
He wiped his mouth on his arm. She took off her blazer. "It's hot in here." And she reached for the case file and started to read as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Meanwhile, Mulder was slowly losing his mind. 

He was going through all the terrible scenarios in his head. What if he accidentally cums on her? How will he hide it from the agents and from her? Will he lose his job and all respect from everybody? 

The car shuddered at the bumps in the road forcing them both to bump up and down a few times. Mulder moaned into her hear and pressed his hands onto her bare arms. He was not going to make it out of this in once piece, he knew. 

"Mulder..." Scully cooed softly. Her voice was enough to make him shiver with pleasure. 

"Mulder take a look at this...these footprints would suggest that whatever the nurse saw was real and walked on two legs...not a ghost." 

Mulder looked over her shoulder at the pictures. 

"Yes Scully I seeee. " 

He could also see directly down her top at her cleavage at this angle which rendered him speechless. 

She reached for the bottle of water and took a swig. A droplet rolled down her chin and her neck onto her breast. She took her finger and wiped it off her breast and sucked on her finger. 

Mulders mouth opened. She turned to face him. Looking him in the eyes for the first time since the journey began. Scully was so beautiful. "Do you want some Mulder?" 

He couldn't answer. She lifted the bottle to his lips and poured some into his mouth. It refreshed him enough to regain some sense. But before he could string a coherent sentence together about the case she took her finger, the one she had licked and used it to catch a stray water droplet off his lip. She put it into her mouth and sucked again. Never taking her eyes off his. 

That's it, he thought. Fuck it. 

He reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear off discreetly putting them into his blazer pocket. He'd keep them for later, she wasn't getting them back. 

Her eyes widened and now it was her turn to be rendered speechless. Her mouth opened in slight shock and her pupils were dilated. He cupped her bare ass cheeks in his hands and massaged. 

Adjusting slightly, he rubbed his erection against her pussy and she inhaled and closed her eyes. 

He reached under her and unzipped his flies brushing the back of his hand against her clitorus making her jump and shudder in pleasure. 

She bucked involuntarily and he used this movement to slide himself into her without warning. 

He had to be quick. He didn't know how much of the journey was left. She was soaking wet. And she had the tightest warmest pussy he'd ever felt. 

He was only halfway in but if he died at this point he could die happy. He had loved Scully for what felt like forever. With every step forwards in intimacy something had always come between them and now he was finally inside her he could hardly believe it. Their first time was going to be in a car. 

Maybe that wasn't right. He hesitated slightly and breathed into Scully's ear. "Scully. Is this? ...is this what you want? Do you want me to stop?" 

"Mulder I'm an armed woman." He froze at this. "You better not stop Mulder..." She smiled into his cheek and kissed him. He could've cried at how happy he was to hear that but he could only think of one thing right now and that was...fucking Scully as discreetly and quietly as possible in the back of this car so that the two other agents didn't notice. 

He slowly slid himself into her inch by inch. It was so hard for either of them not to cry out at the pleasure. Scully bit her lip and Mulder bit down onto Scully's neck and shoulder. 

Which made her whimper even more in absolute euphoria. 

She bent forward slightly and he entered her completely. He had never felt so hugged and squeezed in all his life. His dick was completely soaking wet with Scully's juices. He felt like he was going to pass out from how good it felt. But he remembered that Scully had a gun and with a chuckle he slid out slightly and then back in again. 

Scully panted and her breasts heaved. Mulder desperately wanted to touch them but what if the agents looked back? 

He slipped his hand under her shirt and massaged her breasts firmly. He brought his finger out to his mouth and licked it then put it back under her shirt to her nipple where he traced his wetness around her nipple pinching it slightly. This sent shockwaves through Scully's body making her arch her back and moan. 

Before she could cry out too loudly Mulder stuck his tongue into her mouth and swallowed all of her cries. He licked and bit her lips and kissed her passionately while holding her neck. She was completely impaled by his dick and his tongue. She was helpless. 

If the two agents had turned around at this point neither of them would have been able to stop what they were doing. But luckily they didn't. Mulder released her mouth and started fucking her furiously. Occasionally kissing her and pulling her towards him so she could not move. He fucked her hard and she had to bite his lip from crying out at how good it felt. 

That only made his cock harder if that was possible. 

They were both beginning to lose control. 

Just as they were nearing orgasm together, a car pulled up to their side and rolled down the window. 

It was Skinner. What the fuck was he doing here?!!  
Mulders hand never left Scully's hips and he kept pumping in and out of her as he watched in disbelief as she pressed the window button. 

It must be the obedient side of her in autopilot. He thought. The face of her boss was still enough to prompt her to open the window given how precarious their position was. 

"Agents I need to speak to you about this case it's important." 

Oh crap not now. Not now. They were too deep into this..it was impossible to stop at this point. Jack pointed to a stretch of road a few miles ahead. " It's safe to stop there." 

Skinner nodded and kept the window down driving alongside them. Mulder tried to press the window button to wind up their window but it was jammed. 

He needed to finish fucking her before they got to the stretch of road or they were going to be busted. There was no going back now it was a race against time. 

Scully was writhing around in ecstasy and losing control of the sounds and faces she was making. "What's wrong with agent Scully, Mulder?" 

"Nothing!" Mulder practically shouted. "She just feels sick. "

He pushed her head forward so that she was bent over. He had to hide her from their bosses gaze. For the sake of her own dignity. This position meant that with every thrust his dick hit her g-spot over and over again. She started to shake. He could feel that she was close and he was not far behind. 

He frantically fucked her, riding her into an abyss of pleasure that rendered her completely powerless. They began to pull over and he came harder than he'd ever come. They were both still cumming when they ground to a halt, the engine still on was vibrating softly , toturously prolonging both of their orgasms. 

Skinner got out of the car and stuck his hand through the window rubbing scully's back in a caring way, thinking she was being sick. James Thorpe in the front also started rubbing her back absentmindedly while listening to the conversation between Jack and Skinner. 

Mulder and Scully were both still cumming. The feeling of her boss rubbing her back while her partner's dick was inside her and a stranger also rubbing her arm was enough to heighten the orgasm to insane levels of pleasure. Mulder would have been possessive at how these men were touching her if his dick wasn't balls deep inside her. He could see what this was doing to her. 

Her bucking and spasming pussy drew his orgasm out even longer. Untill he finally finished cumming. Scully was shaking and then she went still and lifted up her head. "Are you okay agent Scully?" Skinner said tenderly. She nodded. 

"You can come in my car. I need you to come back to base to discuss some important details. You can join Mulder afterwards. I've asked the bureau to get another road worthy vehicle to drive you later on." 

Scully nodded and slipped off of mulders lap. Mulder pulled his blazer over himself to cover his lap. They were both completely spent. 

She shakily got out of the car and into Skinner's. 

Mulder watched and saw his cum dripping down her legs. He smiled to himself still breathless. "See you later Scully." 

She looked at him still speechless and smiled under hooded eyes. 

He reached into his blazer pocket and felt Scully's underwear. They were soaking wet and slippery.

He would finish this case as soon as possible and get back to base to find Scully. He had unfinished business. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Making it up as I go along. 🤷😂
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
